The Three-Shot CONTEST !
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Pour ce concours, toute l'équipe de DAL vous a concocté un concours un peu spécial pour cette fin d'année !


**The Three-Shot CONTEST !**

Pour ce concours, toute l'équipe de DAL vous a concocté un concours un peu spécial pour cette fin d'année !

Oubliez tout des concours précédents ! Vous êtes LIBRE d'écrire sur le thème de votre choix. En revanche, nous vous imposons la FORME. En effet, pour participer il suffit de nous écrire un… THREE-SHOT.

Nous attirons votre attention sur le fait que chaque partie du three shots doit avoir une intrigue/un fil directeur.

Et comme nous ne faisons pas les choses à moitié, nous changeons également le déroulement du concours qui se fera en plusieurs étapes :

**→ Première étape : l'ÉCRITURE et ENVOI (du 11/11/13 au 02/02/14)**

Comme d'habitude, vous disposez d'un certain temps pour écrire votre ou vos three-shots (toujours limités à 3 participations individuelles, les quatre mains n'étant pas comptabilisés parmi les 3). En vue du travail que cela représente, nous vous laissons une période plus longue pour nous envoyer vos participations.

Pour une question d'organisation, nous vous demandons d'envoyer chacune de vos parties sous un fichier différent, dans le même mail. Et heureusement, tout ne change pas ! Notre adresse mail reste la même : contest (point) damn (point) addict (point) lemon (arobase) gmail (point) com (remplacer la ponctuation) !

**→ Deuxième étape : PUBLICATION et 1er VOTE (du 03/02/14 au 16/02/14)**

Là encore, les règles changent ! Toutes les premières parties seront publiées EN MÊME TEMPS pour une question d'égalité.

Vous disposerez d'un délai de 2 semaines pour lire et voter pour les premières parties que vous avez préférées ou celles dont vous voulez le plus lire la suite.

La suite des 3 OS (_sous réserve du nombre de participations_) ayant récolté le plus de voix seront publiées et soumises à un nouveau vote !

**→ Troisième étape : 2ème VOTE (du 17/02/14 au 23/02/14)**

Vous aurez 1 semaine pour soutenir la suite que vous aurez préférée !

À la suite de ce vote, les 2 suites ayant récolté le plus de voix verront leur dernière partie publiée et soumise à un ultime vote afin d'élire le grand gagnant de ce concours !

**→ Dernière étape : le 3ème et dernier vote (du 24/02/14 au 02/03/14 ; résultats le 03/03/14)**

Vous disposerez à nouveau d'une semaine pour voter pour votre three-shot préféré !

Celui qui récoltera le plus de voix remportera comme d'habitude, un kit (avatar + signature) pour le forum ainsi qu'une SURPRISE !

Le nom de TOUS les participants seront révélés à ce moment-là. Les auteurs dont la suite des OS n'aurait pas été publiée dans le cadre de notre concours pourront choisir de publier ou non l'ensemble de leur three-shot dans l'espace fiction de notre forum ou sur leur profil FF. (Personne n'est perdant, car cela vous fera un bon coup de pub !)

Encore une nouveauté, vous pouvez introduire vos propres personnages ou vous inspirer ou non d'un univers déjà existant (Twilight, Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, La confrérie de la dague noire, True Blood, etc). Comme nous le disions, vous êtes totalement libre sur le thème, seule la forme est imposée !

Attention, la règle de l'anonymat est toujours INCONTOURNABLE !

Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous décidons de maintenir cette règle.

Il est donc normal de ne pas chercher à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de la pub pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

Nous rappelons également d'éviter de discuter de vos écrits sur les réseaux sociaux tel que Facebook afin de ne laisser filtrer aucune information.

- En début de CHAQUE PARTIE veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

The Three-shot Contest !

Titre :

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Noms des auteurs), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Modification dans le cas d'une fiction originale :

Tous les personnages et l'histoire ont été créés par mes soins.

ATTENTION, suite à plusieurs OS jugés hors sujet ou à la limite, les membres du Staff se réservent le droit de refuser des participations s'ils jugent que le thème/les contraintes n'ont pas été respectés.

Pour les auteurs qui le souhaitent, nous pouvons également vous mettre en relation avec des correctrices si vous vous y prenez suffisamment tôt et que vous le précisez. Si vous avez la moindre question, nous restons disponible sur l'adresse mail ou sur le groupe facebook !

Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminées d'office !

**RÉCAPITULATIF des DATES :**

Le concours aura lieu du 11/11/13 au 02/02/14

Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts :

Pour la première partie de l'OS du 03/02/14 au 16/02/14.

Pour la deuxième partie du 17/02/14 au 23/02/14.

Pour la troisième partie du 24/02/14 au 02/03/14.

Les résultats seront prononcés le 3 mars 2014.


End file.
